Seventeen
by Psieks
Summary: Jade has generally been an out there girl, sharing thoughts and interests with her friends openly. There's one thing, however, that she's always kept to herself. It's her inexplicable and inappropriate attraction to Dave's bro. When a series of "accidents" leads to them discovering their mutual feelings, there's an ensuing struggle to keep the relationship safe and secret.
1. Chapter 1: Caught

**General warning that didn't fit in the description: sexual content featuring one party being below the age of consent. Future chapters will contain similar labels for potentially triggering/upsetting content as well as fetishes.**

**This story is based on an RP that Kentra Kohama and I did and progresses very similarly to the actual log. She's writing a sister story called "Just a Glimpse of You" that is the backstory involving all of the characters.**

* * *

He found her in his brother's room, naked with one hand over her mouth and the other between her legs as she squirms on the bed. Clothes had been cast onto the floor in a fit. When he opened the door, her eyes widened at the image of the girl, the muffled whines, and the twitching dog ears atop her head. She seemed to be waiting, but surely not for him. "Whoa!" A blush crawls across his face. It's not that kind of thing where you walk in on someone masturbating, they throw a shoe at you, and you leave them alone. Her eyes look for his through the shades, almost daring him to do something. "So, uh, I'm looking for Dave… This is his room last I checked. I'm in the right house. Oh, God."

It's incredible how quickly she dives for her clothes. Bro Strider's flash stepping invisible man act has nothing on her for those few moments as she dresses herself. Jade is completely covered now, but her face is more terrified than it was in the initial moment when he entered the room. Expressions flip across as she tries to find the right emotion and looks down, staring hard at the ground while waiting for the right words to drop into her mouth.

"Th-there some reason you're here? I-I just- Dave tends to not have naked girls in his room." It's not definite, but his hands quiver slightly. His entire body is locked in that spot in the doorway. "I really was just coming in to clean while he was off doing whatever he does. Didn't expect to find anything. Fuck, I'm stopping. I can't say anything without sounding like a pedophile. I'll be in the living room. If you want anything to drink or eat… c-come bug me." The door swings shut behind him and her blush eventually fades.

This is all a complete mess. It's not as though she can't control her urges and now- now this is fairly inexcusable. Getting caught by your friend's incredibly attractive but much older brother isn't as great as any porno would suggest. Dave's room was supposed to be safe, he's a teenager so the room is free of cameras, but apparently cameras shouldn't have been the main concern.

When she walks into the living room, he's sprawled across the futon watching something on tv. It's one of those shows on Syfy, the one where the guy and the girl are looking for supernatural artifacts. Hesitantly, she steps in. A gloved hand waves to her with shaky casuality and a gentle blush washes across her nose and cheeks. "I'm… I'm so sorry you saw that. There really aren't excuses to be made."

"Yeah, well it ain't like it hasn't happened before. You weren't the first time I saw that, I was just caught off my guard is all. I just ain't brushing it off as easy because, well, you're not Dave. We live here so he throws his shit at me and I apologize and leave. Only difference here is…"

"What?"

"Nevermind. You thirsty?"

Jade nods eagerly. Moving on to something far more normal is to be eagerly anticipated. Bro leaves the Strider living room for the kitchen and she steals his place on the futon, eagerly curling up in the warm place left behind. In all of her time as a friend of Dave, she'd developed a friendly relationship with his bro. Whenever school projects or just hanging out brought her here, he'd been cordial and generally polite. He'd shared his more safe for work projects with her and their mutual interests in technology led to a couple of shared moments.

Not that that meant anything.

* * *

**Apologizing for shortness because I have school and marching practice and AP courses and too many excuses. The next chapter is going to be a decent length I promise. If you've read this then feel free to drop me feedback with things you liked/didn't like!**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiven

**Okay welcome to the second chapter. It's longer than the last and hopefully you'll enjoy. My friend Kentra Kohama is writing a sister fic to this called Just a Glimpse of You and it provides backstory detailing the events leading up to my story.**

**This chapter: pedophilia, light pet play**

He's gone and back from the kitchen in a flash, two cans of Crush in hand. He tosses one to Jade, not the greatest decision. It's cool with condensation and pressure presses against the thin aluminum. Carbonation strains against the confines and is only freed when Jade decides to carefully pop the can open. Luckily it doesn't fizz over.

"So, uh..." There's no real way to write off what she was doing, but he doesn't seem like he's going to ask for an explanation. Yes, finding your bro's friend like that is strange, awkward, and incredibly inappropriate. The dog ears and the tail make the situation worse. Those furry images must be permanently burned into his mind, the poor guy. But hey, at least he didn't blow up like she expected him to when he opened the room. Any other of the guardians would have shown her to the door and most likely referred her Poppop. "You going to just let that go?"

His face shows surprise and maybe a little regret. The latter emotion quickly disappears from view. "What am I supposed to do, Jade? You're not legal and there's a not so nice place where they'd stick me if I did somethin'. So far as I'm concerned that shit's private and I didn't drop in on it."

It definitely feels a little disappointing to get that answer, but at least things aren't ruined. She can hang out with Dave still. "You know I'm old enough in dog years, right?" Her tail swishes at what she believes was maybe funny, at least a little bit according to Strider standards. They always were a funny twosome with some interests legitimate and others being ironic. The joke should be appreciated, but it's okay if it isn't.

A smirk creeps along his face. "Harley I'm not a dog so it doesn't count. Now we could stick some ears on me to match yours, but that's a gray area. We ain't going there. I'd have to lose the hat, too."

"You know it's just for show."

"It is not."

"You hiding a bald spot then, old man?"

That does it. Play arguing and teasing, something Dave had taught her in an attempt to fix her meek and passive personality. He bows and dutifully removes the cap. "Well excuse me, princess. You needed only to ask and I could confirm that I have nothing to hide from your highness." So we're resorting to demanding loyalty references now. He's the same Bro, better known by most adults as Dirk. He's teasing and occasionally condescending, smart and often sarcastic, mysterious but definitely not without weakness.

Without a hat on, his spiked hair perfectly frames his angular features. It didn't shift into an awkward hat hair manifesto. Her hair, on the other hand, is a tangled mess. There are snares and snarls, but none are so severe they can't be picked out with fingers. She sets the can and proceeds to do so, not looking up yet to face him. "You got my Poppop's message, right?"

He chokes a little on the drink. Of course that was why she was here and so comfortable. The old Harley had been going on to him, Lalonde, and Egbert about this expedition for the last month. Looking in ruins somewhere, no doubt. They're Native American? Or maybe they were South African. He's everything and yet he still manages to find new places to troop off to. Every time, Jade is left in his care. She's an easygoing girl, easy to take care of in general, and never a burden. It's not like this should be any different. "Of course I did. It just slipped my mind. I'm just going to pick up and get you the extra bedding. Then I've got to work out and- fuck it you know my schedule. If you need something holler at me."

"'Kay." With that, Bro disappears from the living room. Jade's ears droop as a wave of lethargy hits her. Do these drinks have caffeine? If memory isn't serving false, the sweet orange soda has none. Any and all energy resulting from its consumption is a sugar rush. Too bad it doesn't seem to be happening. She yawns, stretching across the futon while her tail curls upward. Jade Harley turns around a couple of times in place before settling in for a nap.

As soon as he reaches the apartment complex's hallway, Bro begins hyperventilating. Jade Harley. Jade fucking Harley. In his brother's room. Normally he's an impassive kind of guy, but that triggered something. Her skin had been bronzed by the summer sun and stood out magnificently against Dave's white sheets-he'd finally gotten rid of those card suit sheets before high school started. The images are there forever now. They're safe and sound in his memory. _God she's gorgeous. _He's in the stairwell when the thought invades his mind, probably the most innocent he's had since catching her. His feet pound and echo as he goes up to the roof to clear his head. Nothing is taking the sight out of his head. Ever. She probably doesn't want to talk about it, and that's okay. That's understandable.

It's also understandable if she wants to spend the time without her Poppop elsewhere.

Maybe he should give the Lalondes a call, say something came up. Or maybe he'd say the truth. Not the whole truth, just... She's too old. It's inappropriate for her to be spending a week with a grown man and his brother. She needs to be with her own sex. She needs to be safe. She can't stay here. It's too much, maybe not for her but for someone in the Strider household it is. All Bro can think is _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit no she's a kid fuck. _Over and over the thought goes, stuck on repeat like a scratched record. Toward the end of a few minutes, his breathing evens, hyperventilation ends, and he clears his expression enough to go back down.

Blankets. He needs to get them before going back to her, just a few extra chances to make sure his face is completely clear. Nothing betrayed, no hunger or lust to scare her, make her uncomfortable, take her away. Walking in on her was so much less okay than he'd let on. There's a stack of clean blankets in his room and he retrieves them before stepping back to see Jade. She doesn't seem to be asleep, probably just resting with her chin over her two hands on the futon. _She really is just like a dog. _"I've got you some blankets and a pillow... You really okay with sleeping here again?"

"Mhmm. This futon is..." she rolls off lazily before ending her sentence. "It's mine. I've claimed it."

"You think so?"

"Yup." The girl sits up so that her hair is no longer cast everywhere across the floor. "Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to shower so that I don't inconvenience you or Dave tonight."

"Whatever works for you, Harley." The two seem to have exchanged seats again, as he's now where she was lying. He watches fondly as she heads toward the bathroom. Her hips are swaying in a way that's calming and slightly hypnotic. Her tail balances out the motion. Watching the girl grow into a woman was rewarding, especially now.

That was bad. No, Dirk. Not going to think that. She's gone, disappeared down the hall to the shower. He lies back on the futon and rubs his eyes behind the shades. God it's been a long day. God it's been a long day. God it's going to be a long week. Not that he minds spending time with Jade. Quite the opposite holds true, which is where the problem exists. Keeping his thoughts more pure than normal, keeping the place nice enough for her to live in, keeping his hands off of her. They're all chores and some are more difficult than others.

With difficulty comes exhaustion and later, sleep. This afternoon, so short but so wrong, definitely tuckered Bro out. He's slipping into a delicate slumber as water is turned on in the bathroom. Hopefully Jade will get him when she's done. Dave always takes forever in there and strifing over shower rights with a girl in the flat is against house rules.

* * *

In the bathroom, Jade sheds her clothes. The water steams as she checks her face in the mirror for traces of a flush. She'd been close to something. She still is. It's not something that's just brushed off, yet he seemed so okay with it. He seemed so totally okay with finding a girl, not just underaged but also one he practically raised, naked on his brother's bed. He seemed so totally okay with finding her there, naked and emoting undisguised pleasure. It wasn't right. His lack of surprise, like he'd seen it before. That's what really got her. Maybe there's a chance after all.

She uses a sponge and soap to scrub and clean her skin first. The razor for shaving she keeps due to frequent visits is in its regular place and she proceeds to manage her legs and armpits. With those two main items out of the way, she uses shampoo to focus on her hair and the furry bits left behind by the very, very unfortunate incident in the damned game. Her ears and tail require even more maintenance than her unruly hair. Knots are a very common problem as well as itches that need to be scratched, but can't be reached.

"...god you're such a good girl..." Hm? Being part dog isn't always so bad. It's nice when you can tune in on things far away. Jade had been listening in on Bro's rhythmic breathing, something that had always calmed her since she was just a tiny thing. Now he's talking. He always did talk in his sleep. Poor guy. "C'mon, Jade. Go on and tell Master what you-" A grunt and shift end the sentence.

What a development.

"It's okay, you know. Say what you want. You're so precious master would give you the moon if you asked for it. Try again so Master can hear you..." She's whimpering lowly in the shower. He does want her, even if he hadn't taken her when she'd been in Dave's room. "You know you don't need to be naughty for my attention, right?"

Lather and suds fall out as the hurries to finish the cleansing. She can hear more from the living room. It's not like he'll wake up. A long time ago she'd learned that once Dirk Strider is out, he is _out_. "Jade you're such a good girl." The spring green towel in the linen closet is pulled out. "Maybe this weekend I'll take you out, getcha a collar so the whole world knows you're mine." She's drying herself off eagerly. His face, already a heavenly thing, is probably more expressive than she's ever seen it.

She pads out of the bathroom barefoot and completely nude. He's still talking, mouthing more than he's actually saying. "That's an awful short skirt... You know if you want it we don't need to go home? You don't need to go anywhere. We can right here..." She's up on his lap quickly, grinding down ever so slightly.

"Wake up," she commands softly. Through the dreams haze, his hands make their way along her thighs and find her hips. "Please wake up."

The black anime shades fall down his nose as his head leans up slightly. "...Jade?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: better for all of you than chapter 1. I promise it'll get even better next chapter, babes. Thanks to Kentra for keeping me on task (kind of.) Stay tuned!**

**I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want. (Reviews) So tell me what you want what you really, really want.**


	3. Chapter 3: Passion

**Yooooo. This is where they actually have sex. Have fun? I dunno. Why do y'all read this? What is life? Why are we here? Because we're here. Roll the bones. Roll the bones. (If anyone ever reads my song references and understands them please PM me and be my friend. There aren't enough Rushians out there and we're a dying race.)**

**Tagging: pedophilia, pet play, piercings/stigmatophilia**

* * *

_Oh god what is she doing oh god._ "You have a nice nap?" _But she's-_ "I want to play." Her tail wags slightly, brushing over the tops of his calves. Cool air in the apartment chills her damp skin everywhere his hands aren't touching. They start low on her hips, with his thumbs reaching down to her thighs and rubbing small circles in. She leans over to kiss him softly right beneath his collar bone. Drops of water from her hair soak through his shirt and patches cling to his skin._  
_

"S-sure." _Fuck where's my voice__?!_ A low growl slips out of his throat as his eyes slide shut. She's pressing down right over his crotch, damp and natural and clean. "What kind of game do you want to play?" Her lips answer the question as they softly brush against his. Between the scent of apple shampoo and the cherry flavor on her lips, he's reminded of the two tastes he's had before. Oh sweet memories. She's pulled herself off of his hips, more on top of his abdomen so that his lips can be reached comfortably.

After the sudden shock and realization that _it_ is happening, Bro realizes that his hands have moved. They've migrated up her body, hopefully taken and enjoyed the curve of her frame, to cup her breasts. She's pulled away a little to smile with teeth, big beautiful teeth that really shine. When she'd had braces he'd never realized they'd come out looking like this. Her eyes are the same big green things that reminded him of the house elf from that one book. He didn't remember the books name or which series it was from. Remembering anything is a chore when the girl of your dreams just made the first move.

She's moving his hands down and away from her chest, down and past her abdomen, down and around her thighs. She's moving him away from her body entirely, toward his own. There's a definite wet spot from where she'd sat dripping, glistening, and glorious on his lap. After the laundry incident, the first time he'd almost completely lost it, he'd been trying to tuck away. Things would be less obvious and it wouldn't be down to luck. Of course, it'd do nothing to actually, you know, _hold him back._ That was the only downside.

Hopefully there'd be little need to hold back from here to the end.

"What do you want, Jade?" His words are firm, like someone training a puppy to know their command voice. "Go ahead and tell me."

"I want you to be my Master." Those words fall sweetly over Bro's ears. Dog/master fantasies aren't all he's had. They'd only come in after the appearance of her canine bits, but gotten popular really quickly. Her ears twitch while her eyes, her eyes looks straight to his. Damn those shades for falling off. Everything is visible, the amazement, the relief, the wonder. Those are the positives.

"Of course." Her fingers thread through his behind her. Their hands are over the zipper to his pants and she playfully palms his growing erection through the layers of fabric. It's getting harder to hide between her disrupting it and the rungs showing through. "Just give me a moment." Without using hands, he kicks off shoes while she tugs his shirt higher on his abdomen. He's blindingly white, just as pale as Dave is actually. His body's lean with some toning. Working with swords and flash stepping will always serve to get a body in shape. Both of these are things Jade already knew of his body from the years of comfort he'd lent through hugs, adventures, and life in general.

A shine catches her eye as the polo hikes up completely over his hips. Subdermal studs, three on each side, greet her fingers. The metal is warm, heated by the natural temperature of the body's core. Her brows furrow at the development. "Since when...?"

"Awhile ago." He's smirking, looking lovingly up at her. "Do you like them?"

Her fingers say yes as she bends forward for another kiss, lips locking with his as more moisture from her hair soaks into his shirt. Bro's hands ache to reach up, press her hips into his body, make her his, but there's something perhaps more pressing. The strain in his pants is undeniable, the desire unhidden, the control exerted rather unremarkable.

There's no regret to either party when his hands undo the buttons and then the zipper on his pants. Tension is released and there's an obvious tent in his boxers, which he slides down to knee level with his pants. "Master, may I?" She's giving the adorable puppy eyes with alert ears, wagging tail, and parted lips. How could he possibly say no?

Nothing could get in the way of Dirk saying no.

He nods and vision hazes for the both of them as she slides back down over him. The apartment's atmosphere is heavier, slightly more humid, and most definitely warmer as she starts. She slides over and is surprised by the rungs of his piercings. _So they're there too. _Each rung is a shiny bar of... it's surgical steel, right? Hell if she knows, she just knows it feels good to slide over.

It feels even better when it's inside her. He'd taken her hips and held her up while she positioned herself carefully at the tip, sliding down at her own pace. She whines with each new rung, the ends stretching her even more than she would be by the length alone. Nothing more than a few fingers had been up before and she's grateful for the control over timing. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

His hands shake and he pulls her off. "No you're not." She whines again, not wanting to have her pleasure put off. A little pain would be worth it. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. You'll get what you want. I'm just making sure you're ready." With that, he sets her lightly on her back, kissing down her neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach. When his face reaches between her legs, there's no hesitation before he puts out his tongue to make a broad lick between them.

The reward is a quiver and gentle breathing. Another broad swipe of the tongue brings on another shake. When the movements aren't so pronounced, he changes it. He swirls his tongue across slowly in circles. It's all an attempt to find where she's most sensitive, what feels best. When quivers are joined by moans, he knows he's found the sweet spot.

From there, it's trial and error to find a happy pattern. Dragging his tongue up, swirling it here while putting fingers there, being rewarded by heavy breathing, moans, and her fingers tugging at his hair when she comes. That's the best part. She's happy, loose, and relaxed with a blissful expression on her face. She's more than happy to sit up once he's done kissing her, however.

"Now we can try again."

"Yes, master."

Her first orgasm of many loosened her, prepared her enough for most partners to be satisfied. This isn't enough for Dirk, better known as Bro, Strider. He goes to a drawer in the hallway, pulls out a bottle, and returns. Before putting any of the lube on either of them, he warms it in his hands. It slicks over him nicely and finally nods in acknowledgement of them being ready at last.

With the signal given, she's back on top while he watches and helps to guide her hips down over him. The extra foreplay and lube pay off and after minimal pain, he's fully inside.

He can tell she likes it by the way her tail wags and her ears shake. She moans as well, but they wind up sounding more like whines and barks. The pace isn't too quick, Dirk has little control over his lower body and all movements are coming from Jade's side. God she's animated. She can't decide how she wants to stay, one moment holding her breasts and repeatedly bouncing up and down on his dick, the next she's wrapped around him in a deep kiss. She's good and fun to watch... passionate.

She's not just a horny teenager he caught getting off and wound up fucking.

That notion, realization actually, is what sends him over the edge. Jade wants _him. _Not Dave, John, or some boy her own age. He comes, pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck and lips and everything in reach. He has to ask it.

"Do you love me?"

She pulls away, bats her eyelashes, and grins. "Of course I do, Master."

It's not real, not like this. "No, Jade. Snap out of it for a second. _Do you love me_."

"Yes. And I have for a very long time."

* * *

**There we go. They did the sex. How many of you are happy? You should tell me what you think. You. Yes you. Reader. Even if you don't like it, shit gets better when you tell me what you don't like.**

**And now the self promoing is done. I hope you enjoyed. For everyone who is here for more than sex, stay tuned for next week's update.**


End file.
